Damask Circle series
Damask Circle series by Keri Arthur. This series has been reprinted by US and UK publishers in 2014: Jan 28, Feb 25, and April 1. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The Damask Circle is an organization of psychics, witches, and paranormal creatures who hunt down the creatures that hide in the shadows and kill. In each of the books Keri Arthur weaves great suspense and murder mystery with romance and paranormal challenges ~ Keri Arthur Review - Fang Books Lead's Species *Paranormal PIs—human with psychic powers Primary Supe *Witches What Sets it Apart *A circle of witches are the Supe cops Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative? * Different leads in each book—different perspectives. Books in Series Damask Circle series: # Circle of Fire (2001) — (US: Jan 2014) # Circle of Death (2002) — (US: Feb 2014) # Circle of Desire (2003) — (US: Mar 2014) World Building Setting Melbourne, Australia Places: *'Taurin Bay': black magic murders occurring there Supernatural Elements Para-PIs, psychic abilities, psychics, witches, vampires, ghost, sorcery, elemental witches, fire magic, panther shifter, elements, sorceress, circle of witches, zombies, monster, avian shapeshifter, , , , Glossary: * pyrokinesis: ability to use fire with thought Organizations: * Damask Circle: group of paranormal investigators—special agency or police force for paranormal creatures * Ghost Walking: World ✥ This world is juxtaposed with our human world. Humans look down upon those with gifts and special abilities. Maddie was untrained because her family, then her late husband all tried to repress her gifts. The result was disastrous for Maddie. Discrimination runs rampant against the gifted and paranormal. ~ Badass book Protagonists ✥ Maddie is a young woman who has powers, powers that she can’t control and that are incredibly dangerous to her and those around her. She flees her past and lives secluded from the world to avoid hurting anyone. She never believed in ghosts and when one day a man appears in front of her and asks her for help, she wonders if she does not yet mad. Six protagonists: Circle of Fire (2001/2014) * Jon Barnett — shapeshifter Damask Circle agent * Madeline "Maddie" Smith — runs away fro her precognitive and fire starting powers Circle of Death (2002/014) * Doyle Fitzgerald — Damask Circle investigator; hunting down a killer; * Kirby Brown — broken woman, witch; madman is after her; Circle of Desire (2003/2014) * Katherine Tanner — Damask Circle, shapeshifter * Ethan Morgan’s — cop Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Circle of Fire (2003, 2014): Sixteen teenagers taken from their homes. Eleven bodies recovered, each completely drained of blood. Some believe vampires are responsible, but Jon Barnett knows it’s something far worse. To stop the killers in Taurin Bay, he becomes enmeshed in a web of black magic and realizes he needs help. But fate gives him only one choice in the form of recluse Madeline Smith. Madeline Smith has retreated to an isolated farmhouse, afraid of the psychic abilities she can’t control–abilities that have killed. But when “ghost” Jon Barnett brings a warning of danger and her nephew disappears, Maddie has to leave her haven. She also has to learn to control the abilities she fears and place her trust in Jon Barnett, a man who is neither human nor ghost. But as the search for the teenagers becomes a race against time, and the noose of sorcery threatens to kill Maddie and Jon, the greatest danger to them both could be the feelings they have for each other–feelings that they refuse to acknowledge. ~ Circle of Death | Book 2 | Keri Arthur ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Circle of Death (2002, 2014): In one, vicious night, Kirby Brown’s world is torn apart. Her best friend is dead, killed by the madman who is now after her. And she has no idea why. Doyle Fitzgerald has been sent to Melbourne, Australia, to hunt down a killer. What he doesn’t expect to find is a circle of witches capable of controlling the elements—and a sorceress determined to take that power for herself. And he certainly isn’t expecting to play bodyguard to a woman who is more than she seems. When the police prove incapable of protecting her from the monsters that chase her, Kirby has no choice but to place her safety in Doyle’s hand. And while she finds herself inexplicably drawn to him, she fears to trust-because of the magic that lies in his soul. It quickly becomes evident that the reason behind the killings lies in her past. But it is a past she has no wish to remember. Because Doyle isn’t the only one with magic in his soul. Only hers was capable of destroying a world. ~ Circle of Death | Book 2 | Keri Arthur ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Circle of Desire (2003, 2014): In ten years of working for the Damask Circle, shapeshifter Katherine Tanner has never come across anything that goes after kids the way this monster does, and she has never met anything that does to them what this thing does. And it’s not something she wants to confront. But with the Circle’s resources stretched to the limits, she’s given very little choice. The last thing she needs is interference from a cop who has no idea what he’s up against. Ethan Morgan’s niece is one of the missing children and he has every intention of not only defying the odds and bringing her back alive, but of catching the monster behind these kidnappings and bringing her to justice. Even if he has to break every law in the country to do it. And he’s willing to use anyone and everyone to achieve those aims-even a crazy woman who claims to be a witch. Forced to join forces, Ethan and Kat are drawn to each other, but fight their feelings as they struggle to uncover clues that will lead them to the monster’s lair and battle a seemingly endless supply of zombies and other dead things determined to stop them. But time is ticking away and both know the monster behind these kidnappings rarely keeps her victims alive for more than seven days. And four of those have already gone. But the greatest threat to Kat might not come from the forces of darkness gathering around them, but from the man she is beginning to love. Because Ethan is a werewolf…and the full moon is rising. ~ Circle of Desire | Book 3 | Keri Arthur Category:Series